Memetroll fanfiction: Titans powerful blow
by zeldawolffang
Summary: A yoai story written by Titan. Titan and Stephen share great Love between each other. what even is this? Warning:you might be scared for life for life!


It was another day in the troll team when Titan And Stephen were trolling someone. ''This guy is a faggot!'' Titan said. ''Ayy lmao i know right?!'' Stephen yelled ''Alright i'm done here see you guys tomorrow.'' said Maris ''Alright see you later!'' said Titan right before ending the call. They all ended the call, then after Stephen called Titan ''What the fuck do you want faggot?'' Titan jokingly said ''I want to fuck you in the ass that's what!'' Titan then said ''Ew! faggot!'' they then decided to play Team Fortess 2. Stephen's team had won ''Lol get rekt fag!'' Stephen said ''Fuck you faggot atleast i dominated you!'' Titan said ''Well atleast my team won!'' Stephen said while trying to win the fake argument ''Suck my balls!'' said Titan ''Fine then, i will!'' Stephen said jokingly. Titan then decided to play another match with Stephen. ''You know what, what if i actually went over to your house and fucked you?'' ''I would be alarmed if you showed up and id probably let you.'' Stephen said jokingly

''Well New Mexico isn'nt very far from my state so...'' Titan said ''And it would probably take me 3 to 5 hours to get there anyways so...'' Titan said ''Well even if you did come to my state i would'nt tell you where i lived!'' Stephen said a little alarmed ''I can just track where you are...'' Titan said ''Ok then what is my address then?''Stephen said thinking Titan could'nt give him the answer ''4093 Berry Ave.'' Titan said ''What?!'' Stephen said very alarmed ''I will be coming there in about 4 to 5 hours.'' Titan said ''Ok then i will be waiting!'' Stephen said thinking Titan wasn't serious. 5 hours later. Stephen hears a knock on his door he then opens the door very suprised ''What the fuck!?'' ''Heres Titan!'' Titan then busts in the door pushing Stephen with a mighty push ''What the fuck!?'' Stephen said very alarmed ''I am gonna fuck your asshole!'' said Titan. Titan pulled his pants down revealing a 7 incher. ''That is a very huge cock just for a 13 year old!'' Stephen said

''Well what did you expect a 4 incher?!'' Titan said ''Yeah pretty much!''Stephen said. Titan then pulled down Stephens pants revealing a 4 incher ''Wow i didnt expect that...'' Titan said while trying to hold back laughter ''Well Its not gonna suck itself!'' Titan said ''ok, geez!'' Stephen said ''You're taking to fucking long!'' Titan then forced himself down Stephen's throat while Stephen has a muffled garlge ''That's right suck that dick!'' Titan said ''*Gargle* *Gargle* *Gargle*'' Stephen said. Wolffang then bursted through the door then said ''HOOSE!'' then ran away. ''Yeah thats right take it take it like the little whore you are!'' Titan said. Titan then released Stephen to get some air ''*Huff* *Huff* *Huff* Why?'' Stephen said while tears form in his eyes ''Shut up and get down!'' Titan then threw Stephen to the ground revealing his wonderful ass ''Wow you got a nice ass its looks like a chicks ass, maybe it feels like one to...'' Titan said with an evil grin

''No please stop don't do this no wait wait noooooooo!'' Titan then spreads Stephen's ass chicks then proceeds to shove his cock right up his ass. ''*GASP* I CAN FEEL IT IN MY FUCKING STOMACH!'' Stephen said as he crys uncontrollably. Maris then burst in through the window mission impossible style saying ''Suck my balls!'' he then shows his triforce bracelet then runs away Wolffang then looks through the window looking at the two with a evil glare whispering ''Needs more cowbell...'' then slowly walks away glaring all the while. ''Take it stop being a little bitch and take it!'' Titan said ''I can't its too big!'' Stephen said while crying ''Well if the show fits then you take it!'' Titan said ''Wait a sec im almost! oh oh my god im im im CUMMINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG-AH!11'' Titan shrieked aloud. Stephens ass overflowed with cum. ''W-why why did you do this to me? i thought we were friends!'' Stephen said while crying

''Well first of all we are still friends and second of all i did it because why not...'' Titan said while cum was dripping from his dick ''I HATE YOU LEAVE LEAVE NOW!'' Stephen said with tears running down his eyes ''Ok, fine i will go bye!'' Titan said ''Fuck you!'' said Stephen ''Oh really now!'' said Titan~ To Be Continued...


End file.
